Stare sprawy, stare miejsca
To Where and Back Again (z ang. w woln. tłum. Dokądś i z powrotem) — dwudziesty piąty i dwudziesty szósty odcinek szóstego sezonu oraz sto czterdziesty drugi i sto czterdziesty trzeci ogółem. W tym odcinku wszystkie najpotężniejsze kucyki, wraz z Reprezentantkami Harmonii, zostają porwane. Starlight Glimmer musi stworzyć drużynę, która stawi czoło największemu zagrożeniu Equestrii, lecz czy dadzą radę pokonać wroga? Opis Odcinka 'Część 1' Otrzymanie zaproszenia na Święto Zachodu Słońca Twilight Sparkle wraz ze swoją uczennicą, Starlight Glimmer, znoszą pewne kartony przy pomocy czarów, schodząc po schodach.thumb|left|Musimy przenieść te książki gdzie indziej. Za nimi idzie Spike, który ewidentnie ma problemy z znoszeniem pudła. Po kilku krokach tarci równowagę i spada. Jednak Twilight łapie go za pomocy magii i delikatnie posadza go na ziemi. Spike żali się, że nie wszyscy mają magiczne zdolności. Alikorn mówi, iż zamierza przenieść stare księgi do sekcji odnośników, aby te nowe były na widoku. Dziękuje Starlight i Spike'owi za pomoc. Klacz jednorożca wyjaśnia, iż to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakie może zrobić po tym jak Księżniczka Przyjaźni pokazała ścieżkę dobra. Alikorn mówi natomiast, że aż tak dużo nie zrobiła. Starlight odpowiada, że to dzięki niej poznała smak prawdziwej przyjaźni. Z kolei Twilight wyjaśnia, iż jednorożka sama wybiera drogę jaką pójdzie, jednak może liczyć na jej radę. Dodaje, że jest dumna, mogąc ją nazywać swoją uczennicą i przyjaciółką. Natomiast Spike coś zauważa i odchodzi od rozmawiających klaczy. Twilight, wracając do rzeczywistości, mówi, że trzeba pozbyć się tych kartonów. Zwraca się do smoka, z pytaniem, lecz go nie dokańcza. Spike stoi przy oknie i patrzy gdzieś. Pyta co to jest, wskazując gdzieś na niebo. Był to niewielki punkcik gdzieś nad nieboskłonem. Twilight pyta, czy to ptak. Starlight natomiast pyta, czy to nie Parasprite. Natomiast Spike już wie, kto to. Krzyczy, że nadlatuje i wszyscy chowają się. Pewien pegaz uderza w kartony z książkami, rozsypując je dookoła.thumb|Dlaczego mnie zaprosili?! Jest to Derpy, która pracuje jak listonosz. Księżniczka mówi, że to smoki dostarczają jej pocztę i podchodzi, by odebrać przesyłkę. Spike dodaje, że to najszybszy sposób. Kiedy Twi chce zabrać list, Derpy trzyma go mocno i kiwa głową, iż nie jest dla niej. Podchodzi natomiast do Starlight, która jest zaskoczona i zastanawia się, kto mógł jej wysłać list. Kiedy go czyta, mówi, że to kucyki z jej dawnej wioski napisały do niej. Twiligth pyta, czy coś im grozi. Spike, dopytuje czy są na nią źli. Klacz zaprzecza i dodaje, że jest gorzej. Otrzymała ona zaproszenie na coroczne Święto Zachodu Słońca. Koszmar Starlight Starlight Glimmer kieruje się w stronę swojej dawnej wioski. Klacz wzdycha, zatrzymując się na chwilę, a następnie rusza ponownie, z wymuszonym uśmiechem na twarzy. Party Favor wiesza baner na święto, a asystuje mu Double Diamond.thumb|"Przecież otrzymałam od Was zaproszenie!" Kiedy Starlight znajduję za nimi, pba ogiery odwracają się do niej. Jednorożka wita kucyki. Zaskoczony Party Favor również się wita, spoglądając na Double Diamond'a, i pyta, co ona tu robi. Starlight odpowiada, że została zaproszona. Dodaje że na Święto Zachodu Słońca i pokazuje przysłane zaproszenie. Double Diamond przyznaje, że wysłali jej zaproszenie, ale nie liczyli że przyjdzie. Party Favor bierze list i pyta się czy naprawdę myślała że chcą ją widzieć po tym co zrobiła. Tymczasem jego przyjaciel bierze list i drze go na drobne kawałeczki. Starlight mówi, że przeprosiła i myślała je jej wybaczyli. Ogiery zaczynają śmiać się. Do grupy dołączają Night Glider, Sugar Belle oraz reszta kucyków, które również się śmieją. Klacz dwukrotnie krzyczy, aby przestali. Nagle wszystko cichnie. Kiedy uczennica Twilight otwiera oczy, w wiosce nie ma nikogo i jest noc. Jednorożka pyta co się stało, kiedy dookoła niej pojawia się mgła. Za nią pojawia się cień. Ponownie zadaje pytanie, czy ktoś tu jest. Kiedy się odwraca, zza mgły wyłania się Księżniczka Luna. Pyta, co ona tu robi.thumb|left| Księżniczka odpowiada, że sny to jej domena i przybyła, ponieważ potrzebowała jej pomocy. Starlight odetchnęła, ponieważ odkryła że to jedynie sen. Ale Luna mówi, że może to być sen, ale wszystko, co czuje i czego się boi nadal istnieje w realnym świecie. Jednorożka przyznaje racje Lunie, i mówi, że teraz boi się wrócić do swojej dawnej wioski bardziej niż wcześniej. Luna podpowiada, aby zwróciła się do pewnej szóstki niezwykłych kucyków z prośbą o pomoc. Po czym rusza w kierunku Księżyca, i mówi, że widzi, jak wiele łączy ją i Stalight oraz dodaje, iż z własnego doświadczenia wie, że będzie dobrze. Po czym Księżniczka Nocy odchodzi. Kiedy Luny już nie było we śnie, Starlight budzi się w swoim pokoju, spogląda na Księżyc, a następnie zamyśla się. Część 2 Starlight Glimmer dowiaduje się we śnie od Luny, że Equstrię atakują podmieńce. Przy pomocy Trixie odkrywa, że główne bohaterki to również podmieńce. W towarzystwie Trixie, Thoraxa i Discorda wyruszają do zamku Chrysalis. Odwracając uwagę podmieńców-strażników dostają się do środka. W sali tronowej pod sufitem wiszą mane6 oraz księżniczki Celestia i Luna. Thorax udaje Starlight, aby ta mogła uciec, jednak królowa odkrywa oszustwo. Wtedy Thorax zmienia się w księcia i mówi by inni zrobili to samo. inne podmieńce słuchają go i również zmieniają się. Gdy zamek zostaje zniszczony, Starlight prosi Chrysalis, by ona również się przemieniła. Jednak ta odmawia i ucieka. Pod koniec odcinka Starlight przyjeżdża do rodzinnej wioski i, wbrew swoim obawom, jet tam cieple powitana. Ciekawostki *Światowa premiera obu odcinków odbyła się w Wielkiej Brytanii, 16 dni (pierwsza część) i 15 dni (druga część) przed premierą w USA. Kategoria:Odcinki 6 sezonu